ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Plantilla:Translated tag/doc
. Add one of the following as the first parameter: * cleanup * license * marker * problem * restriction * header * infobox * navigational * user * protection * source * documentation * localisation (this is a special case for translations that can be used directly, note the UK spelling) For example, you would change to for cleanup templates. |1label=type |1type=string |1def= |1stat=required |name=Translated tag |desc-en=This template is used on translated template messages, to avoid getting these on image pages and to lead to use the master template (NOT the translated one). |desc-ar=هذا القالب يستخدم في رسائل القوالب المترجمة، لتجنب وضعها على صفحات الصور و ليؤدي ذلك لاستخدام القالب الرئيسي (و ليس المترجم). |desc-bar=De Vurlog dodan werd bai Texte vo ywersetzte Vurlong gnytzt, um z' vahindern, dass de auf Büidlsaiten glånga und um de Benytzung vo der Mastervurlog do sicher z' stöin - und ned etwoa de ywersetzte Vurlog. |desc-be-tarask=Гэты шаблён выкарыстоўваецца на перакладзеных паведамленьнях шаблёнаў дзеля таго, каб пазьбегнуць прастаноўкі на старонках выяваў і ўжываньня асноўнага шаблёну (а НЕ перакладзенага). |desc-de=Diese Vorlage wird bei Texten von übersetzten Vorlagen benutzt, um zu verhindern, dass diese auf Bildseiten gelangen, und um die Benutzung der Mastervorlage sicher zu stellen – und nicht etwa die übersetzte Vorlage. |desc-es=Esta plantilla se usa en plantillas traducidas, para evitar ponerlas en las páginas de imagen y para que se use la plantilla principal en lugar de ellas. |desc-fa=این الگو برای ترجمهٔ الگوی پیامی استفاده شده‌است، برای جلوگیری از گذاشتن این‌ها در صفحهٔ تصویر و اجازه‌دادن از استفاده از الگوی اصلی (نه ترجمه‌شدهٔ آن). |desc-fr=Ce modèle est à apposer sur les modèles traduits, pour éviter qu'ils soient apposés sur les pages, et pour conduire les utilisateurs à n'utiliser que le modèle principal (et pas les modèles traduits). |desc-fy=Dit berjocht wurdt brûkt by oersette berjochten, om foar te kommen dat yn stee fan it haadberjocht de oersetting dêrfan op ôfbyldsiden delsetten wurdt. |desc-mk=Овој шаблон се користи кај преведени шаблонски пораки, за да се избегне нивно ставање на страници за слики и да води кон употреба на матичниот шаблон (а НЕ преведениот). |desc-ja=このテンプレートは、マスター・テンプレートを参考訳として翻訳されたものであり、利用の混乱を防ぐため、実際のテンプレート利用にはマスター版を使うように即する、警告メッセージです。 |desc-nds=Disse Vörlaag warrt för Vörlagen bruukt, de översett sünd. Schall helpen, dat disse Vörlagen nich op Bildsieden direkt inbunnen warrt, dor schöölt beter de Hööftvörlagen bruukt warrn, nich de, de in enkelte Spraken översett sünd. |desc-pt=Esta predefinição é usada nas predefinições traduzidas, para evitar que as predefinições traduzidas sejam colocadas nas páginas de descrição dos ficheiros e levar os utilizadores a usar a predefinição principal (e não a traduzida). |desc-pt-br=Esta predefinição é usada em páginas traduzidas, para evitar que seja colocada nas páginas dos arquivos e para que se use a predefinição principal no lugar delas. |desc-sq=Kjo stampë do të vendoset në stampat e përkthyera, për të parandaluar që ato të vendosen në faqe në mënyrë që përdoruesit të përdorin vetëm stampën kryesore (jo stampën e përkthyer). |dsc-oc=Aqueste modèl es d'apausar suls modèls traduches, per evitar que sián apausats sus las paginas, e per conduire los utilizaires a utilizar pas que lo modèle principal (e non pas los modèls traduches). |desc-vo=Samafomot at pladabon sui samafomots petradutöl, ad vitön, das popladons su pads, ed ad dugön votikanis ad gebön te samafomoti cifik (NO petradutölis). |desc-zh-hant=本模板適用於經由翻譯的模板訊息, 避免使用者將這些翻譯過的模板當成主模板在圖像描述頁中使用。 |namespace=template |usergroup= |placement=bottom |usage-notes= |type= |example= |i18n-method=autotranslate |i18n-desc=English description is on the main template page. |i18n-mediawiki-msg= |seealso= |setscats= |lines= |shorthand= |relieson= |mustbesubst= }} *